


Depth

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Comedy sort of, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not the mafia, gunfights, regular fights without guns, slightly more edgy than usual, sort of inspired by baby driver, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: Minato's job allowed him to do many new things:•Make friends•Make money•Make long trips to the laundromat to try and get blood out his clothes•Kill people•Have fun (optional)





	Depth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that last fic is fucking dead, expect this one to die in coming days too

All the cool people had a designated hang out. The skatepark, the mall, outside stores, that kind of stuff. Minato Arisato, however, had a single chair and table tucked right up against the back wall of a Burger King to call his bachelor pad. He'd turned 18 that October, and was on a gap year before he went off to whatever uni would let him in. He was thinking either psych or music, maybe even sex it up with a little geography. What a cheeky little devil. But every thought of the future just sent him further down the MC Escher staircase of hopelessness, so it was a lot easier to just enjoy the complimentary fries he'd scored from a friend behind the bar. Minato was surprisingly good at that, making a quick, face value relationship with someone and using it as a tool to bum rides off of, get a nice couch to sleep in, get a lift to a job interview he wouldn't get, or get food. It wasn't like he was using them, nine times out of ten he did kind of like them.

Minato had his head in his hand, pushing his midnight blue fringe away from his eyes as he looked down at his phone's lock screen. The hum of music in his ears barely registered, and the endlessly cycling name of the song "Lust For Life-Iggy Pop" turned into mindless nonsense for him to understand. Usually this was a sign that he'd stayed up too long or accidentally took another melatonin without realising. He gazed at the time; it was six minutes from closing time. He stood up, his stick legs not having moved for about three hours. He waved vaguely at his friend and left the shop, walking down the road. If his memory was good, and it wasn't, the number two bus wouldn't be too long from arriving. He took slow, plodding steps down the streets, looking for the bus stop. It was meant to be right out front of the GameStop, and he was outside of...a nandos? Alright, he was lost. The lights were still on, and people milled about inside, he could just dip in, ask someone if he could get a taxi and get home. Easy as pie.

Three things that were incredibly not easy happened the moment he walked in.  
1\. He felt a random surge to the back that sent him sprawling across the floor.  
2\. About four people with scary guns ran inside  
3\. Those people were being shot at

With all the tact of a headless chicken, he made his way to the left wall and stood up, flattening against the comforting brick. He took a quick head count of the gun men. They all wore what looked like modified school uniforms, even if there was no way in hell they would still be in high school. Dark sunglasses and scarves adorned their face, along with needless accessories like baseball pins and bandage wrappings. The first one had a blue cap on and was pushing tables onto their side to build a wall against the mysterious besieging forces. The second had brownish hair cut into a weird styled blob, one that Minato certainly didn't know the name of, and wore a pink cardigan with a mini skirt. She was about a head shorter than the blue cap one, but was holding a sizeable rifle in her hands and was aiming and shooting rapidly. It seemed to be working, since the bullet storm was adjourning slightly.

A guy charged forward through the threshold of the door, somehow unscathed. He held a big knife in his, and not just a city slicker's big knife, like the kind that would make Crocodile Dundee make his cutlery go to the gym kind of big. Minato's heart pounded, he was officially even less safe than he was before. He looked over to the dining area of the restaurant, where all the patrons had rushed into one big clump as far away from the action and slowly fleeing through the employee exits in the kitchen. His plan was to wait until they were all putting more bullets into the guns (known as reloading for some people) then book it down to the nearest designated chemist and roll around in Prozac like a wistful child on a snowy Christmas morn. Anyway, back to knife man.

Almost as soon as he had entered, a taller man, with short grey hair and a distinctly uncool sweater vest intercepted with a strong haymaker to the jaw. The force must have been a doozy, since he flew about a meter, right into the swing arc of a giant metal pipe touted by a long haired guy in a beanie and a pea coat. If that guy wasn't dead, then he'd be blowing his own teeth out his nose for the next month. He collapsed the floor, his face a mangled mess of blood and jutting bone. Minato felt a strange pang of disappointment, like he'd expected something better to happen. It was a strange, sadistic frustration that he'd never felt before. It was strange.

Shaking the feeling out of his head, he took another survey. All the residents of the nandos had fled, and he was the only schmuck left to be probably gunned down. This was it, the big day of departure. Honestly, it felt not that bad. It felt about the same as when you realise you left a tissue in your pocket when your put your trousers in the washing machine so there's a load of white bits everywhere. It felt inconvenient, but not day ruining. Ironic since it was life ending instead. He was so wrapped up in his own lukewarm confrontation of death he didn't even notice someone casually standing next to him. When he looked to the side he stifled the girliest scream he'd even conjured, and jumped out of his skin. It was a young boy, couldn't be older than 8, that had short brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a comically generic old prison outfit, with black and white stripes. Trying his best to be the responsible adult that he certainly lacked the qualification to be, Minato turned towards him and said.  
"Shoo. You could die."  
The kid chuckled knowingly, like some glib old lady who knew you were gay before you even did, and shook his head.  
"If you want me to stay out of trouble protect me with that." His voice was both smooth and eerie, and it sent a shiver down Minato's spine. It sounded a bit like the creepy cryptic voice he did back at the orphanage to spook other kids. It was weird. The kid pointed down at the ground, and he saw that the big old knife that was in the hands of that now dead guy had skidded towards him.  
"You want me to like...use this?" He tilted his head at the child.   
"Exactly, but be careful, one tiny prick might just seal your fate~" a wry smile appeared on his young, idyllic face. Minato felt the all the hairs raising on his testicles, and not in the good way.

The fire fight had turned into a flaccid stalemate, with both sides shooting stray shots that deflected or just stuck in the wall. The grey haired man, who was still at the forefront holding a revolver in his grip, shouted behind him, "Pharos! When I say go, run out the back door and hide in the trash! Wait for your broth-" he stopped when he noticed that whoever he was shouting at wasn't there. By this point, the kid and Minato had crouched behind a flipped table, watching intently.

"Junpei!!! I told you to watch the kid!!!" The girl yelled at the one in the blue hat, who was apparently named Junpei.   
"I was tryin'a save your ass!!!" He replied, firing random bursts of ammunition towards the other gang.  
"Do I have to remind you guys to use your fucking codenames again, Hermes and Io!?" The tall homeless looking one griped, ducking under the desk and pulling them down. 

"Are you the guy they're looking for?"  
"They are not searching for me, but simply my presence."  
Minato thought it would be a wise move to alert his and the child's presence, but chances were that if they saw some random guy hiding with a child he'd be shot on sight. A random glance to the back exit proved critical, as he spotted a man in all black, wearing a strange mask enter the room. He ran forward, a shotgun in his hands. Nobody except him and Pharos knew of his presence, and the people inside were in a lot of danger.  
He froze up, unable to make any decision whether to alert them. For once in his life he could help someone, move their death away. But he just sat, frozen in time. His breath was growing heavier, his body was quivering, his blood was going at both 100 mph and 0 at the same time.

He could see it so clearly, four dead bodies smeared with blood and a gaping hole in each of their heads. Then his mind created something else, he was in the backseat of a car engulfed in red and orange heat, and he could see two bodies slumped lifeless against the dashboard. Something was slumped next to him as well, but his neck simply didn't allow him to move towards the unspeakable horror that was beside him. This was the same scene he saw every night in, every time he thought for even a second about fear or pain or death or anything. And now he was stuck inside a memory he'd pretended to be at peace with for his whole life, and everyone was going to die because of him.

He was snapped out of his paralysis when Pharos climbed onto the desk and loudly announced "I applaud your quest for death, but the fruits of your killing is in my blood alone." As the man's head turned, Minato decided to change and not let another opportunity to save lives leave his hands. He swept Pharos into his arms and ran along the wall, fireman carrying him with his head ducked low. Two consecutive gunshots barley missed his head, and he ran even quicker.   
He lost his footing when he heard the monochrome striped gremlin whisper "You forgot something" into his ear. He went tumbling, but somehow Pharos landed elegantly onto his knees and waited. There was no gunshot and made two realisations. The first was that he had about five seconds before he was going to be dead. And the second was what the forgotten thing Pharos suggested turned out to be the knife. His slight, delicate hands grasped the handle and he pushed off of his legs and arms, charging the man with a shotgun. He could see right down the barrel of the shotgun as he got closer. 

Three meters

A meter

Then he felt the strange sensation of the blade slowly sinking into flesh. The man's legs gave way and started to topple onto him, but the burst of adrenaline kept him held up by the metal stuck in his heart and the surging fear in his arms. Blood was running down Minato's arms, coating his grey jacket. He felt like he was in that position for hours, but the loud bang of a rifle knocked him out of his stupor. A hole opened up in the man's face and an explosion of blood rained down on him.

His first thought was:

"OHMYFUCKIMCOVEREDINBLOOD"

And his first observation was that the girl with the rifle had blown his head to pieces. The force was so great he lost his footing and pushed the man to the side, and the corpse and newly turned murderer fell to the ground, side by side.   
"Holy shit." Junpei (?) gasped as they all ran over to him. And by ran over to him, it was more like running directly past to grab Pharos and then running to him. Minato climbed onto his hands and knees, attempting to gain his footing. He was pretty sure falling directly onto his head had given him a concussion, but was hopeful it was just the post homicide afterglow.  
"Are you okay I'm so sorry!!!" The girl yelped at him.  
"I'm fine." Minato assured her, then immediately threw up and passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on blending my angsty character driven stories with my weird meta humour and glib storytelling. Does it fuck with the tone of the situation or is it coming off well


End file.
